Boys on a Raft
by a quirky little tune
Summary: In a world where there is no Kingdom Hearts, and subsequently, no Kairi on Destiny Islands, two boys excitedly plan their adventure. And it will all start on a raft. RikuSora


**Boys on a Raft**

_by incessant insanity_

**Quick Note:** This was written before I played KHII; also... I'm pretty sure I snagged the first line (Riku) from the actual game, when you can spar with Riku on the Play Islands. I think I specifically listened for it so I could write it properly, but, uh, if it's a little off, then I apologize.

* * *

"Geez, you _still_ don't got it!"

I hate that phrase. I hate it so much, I can't stand it. Teeth clenching and knees bent, I raise my sword to block an oncoming attack to my head, then barely parry a blow to my side. My best friend attacks me with the regular vigor he usually gives me, but that's what makes my blood boil -- Riku never gives me his all and the fact that he's still giving me 90 percent instead of 100 means he doesn't see me as much of a challenge. It means I haven't improved any, that I'm not a true opponent for him.

He's cornering me now, leaving only his body in front of me and empty space where the island meets the water in back. The moderate wooden swords we use clash heavily and I can feel my arms begin to shake. Hunching my shoulders, I try to make myself small by crouching down, in hopes that he makes a blow for one of my sides so I can roll over and away in the opposite direction.

But, as always, he's one step ahead of me, and continues with horizontal and upward slashes, pushing me back and forcing me to trip horribly over my own two feet. With one final, good shot, he locks our swords together, smirks, and uses his upper body strength to shove me back -- and into the water.

Hot frustration from being defeated gets blown away in a burst of _wet_. The water is pretty shallow near this part of the island, but I still find myself waist deep and thoroughly soaked from my own splash. Gripping my sword tightly, I scowl up at him, hearing his laughter from a couple feet up.

"Cold down there?" he asks winningly, leaning over the edge and peering down at me. I'm sure I look like a wet dog by now, so I'm not surprised when he starts to laugh.

Cold water on Destiny Islands where everything is the same and perfect and peachy? He's just trying to be funny. I wish the particular piece of land we had been fighting on was more level with the water so I could just reach up and pull him down with me. Instead, I pout and sweep my arm upwards, sending a wave of water up his way that falls a few feet short.

He laughs harder. "Come on, don't be such a sore loser, Sora."

I sigh and struggle to my feet, wet clothes weighing down heavily on my thin frame and large yellow sneakers feeling squishy and uncomfortable on my feet. I mime chucking my sword up at him, before shaking my head, laughing, and wading back to shore. Riku disappears from view and runs over to the beach.

Luckily, we had the foresight to see one of us getting wet in our little spar, so when he finally runs back into view, he good-naturedly hands me a towel we had prepared earlier. Flopping on the sand and not caring that the grains would stick to my wet body like glue, I throw my sword off the side and start towel-drying my brown locks.

"You did better," he offers with a grin and shrug after seeing my frown.

"You didn't fight me all the way," I accuse him, letting the towel hang limply from my neck. Leaning back on my palms, I strike him with an annoyed glare.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," he replies arrogantly, not missing a beat.

I sigh and ignore his smart remark. It's like this every time we fight. I predictably lose, we bicker about who's inferior, and then we walk away as if nothing happens. And nothing really does happen. Nothing _ever_ happens, and I'm not just talking about me and Riku. Destiny Islands is a wonderful home with easy going people and breathtaking views, but it holds no real charm beyond the vacation picture.

It's _boring_. The same old routine happens every day. The same kids come to play on the same little island. The same games are played all over. It makes me feel restless, like I should be doing something else with my time, something more important.

Glancing over to the side, I see something that immediately makes me feel better: a nearly finished raft, lounging on the shallow waters near the beach. It's made shakily of wood and rope and cloth, but it's there and it shows so many possibilities.

"When do you think we'll finish?" I finally ask, and all Riku has to do is look in the same direction as me to know what I'm talking about.

He smiles, I know he does. "A couple of days, if we really hightail it. Super speed and all that."

I nod and can't help but wonder. "So what do you think we'll see?"

His grin broadens and we turn to look at each other. He answers me in a friendly, teasing voice. "What do you think we _won't_ see?"

I sweep my eyes over the island. "If I never see another island, I'd be cool with that."

As beautiful as Destiny Islands was, if I had to trade it in to see other, different, exotic places, I would. And I guess I will, once we set sail.

"Or another palm tree," Riku agrees, folding his strong arms languidly behind his head and laying down.

I make a face. "And definitely no more coconuts!"

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Come on, Sora, how old are you now? 17, right? Kind of immature to hold a grudge against a fruit, you know."

Huffing, I drive my elbow down into his open stomach. I grin as he sputters for effect- I didn't hit him _that_ hard.

Once he recovers, he springs up and grabs my head and rubs hard. One eye squashed closed, I whine at him to stop, my gloved hands coming around to wrap around the wiry arm holding my neck. He laughs, falling backwards back into the sand and dragging me with him. Soon, the harsh rubbing stops and he instead runs his fingers smoothly through my spiky hair, his arm loosening to hug me instead of holding my head down. I relax against him, staring up and squinting from the sun.

"I can't wait until we leave," he tells me quietly. "Just the two of us out there. It'll be great."

I sigh contentedly, and shift so I'm resting on his chest and facing sideways instead of up. He allows me to move before gently digging his fingers back into my mess of hair. "It's all I can think about nowadays," I admit to him in the same hushed voice.

Shipping off to other places, to foreign towns and lands where it almost seems as if it's a totally different world... adventuring with Riku, my best friend, my rival, my boyfriend... it feels as if all my life was building up to this point, where I would finally leave my home island to take a step into the big world I am so sheltered from. I think Riku feels like that too.

"We need to think about gathering some supplies for the trip and about saying... goodbye," he reminds me. The arm draped over my chest is comforting and warm and his idle fingers begin to play with my crown necklace, rubbing the flat metal in between rough fingertips.

I notice his hesitation about saying goodbye. It'll be hard for me too. As much as I itch to leave and go explore some other possibilities, I still have my home here, not to mention all the kids Riku and I grew up with. I also grimace at the thought of leaving my mother all alone. What would she think, her only son and only family member left, leaving her and our house for what she calls a fairy tale adventure and with the boyfriend she never wanted me to have?

I drag my index finger through soft sand and start to outline a heart. Selphie would be upset, I know, and Tidus would get angry. Wakka would be disappointed in us for leaving. I think they know what our plans are, though, because what else could they expect from us when we started building a raft right on the island? I think they think we're just living in some fantasy, some dream we'll wake up from soon enough. Or maybe they understand us more than I thought and are willing to stay silent until we talk to them.

It seems that our departure isn't going to be a happy one either way. I kind of guessed that from when our first excited plans started to hatch, but now as the real day comes, I'm torn between hopping on that raft with no hesitation, and giving in to what everyone wants by just staying here, twiddling my thumbs.

"Riku..." I start slowly, noticing the way his calm breaths are becoming even calmer, mellowing out into low, deep inhales. He's falling asleep and I want to ask him my question before he knocks out, just because I know I can never wake him up when he's sleeping. It's a sin to disturb something that gorgeous, you know?

"... Mm?"

"Do you... think the raft will work? Do you think it'll really carry us off this island?" I hold my breath and wait patiently for the answer, furrowing my finger deeper into the sand as I retrace my heart.

"Even if it doesn't, we'll think of something else. Nothing's going to stop us from leaving, Sora."

"I know that," I hastily assure him -- I don't want him thinking that I might bail. "I just don't want to have high hopes in case..."

I refuse to finish the statement. Riku knows what I'm trying to say anyway. His fingers drop my crown pendant and slide back to dance gently over my bare arm. "No matter what, I'm leaving Destiny Islands behind," he says fiercely in a thick, sleepy voice. "And I'm taking you with me."

I smile. "Possessive?"

He settles into the sand more comfortably and flashes me a smirk.

I've seen all his sides: the possessive one, the jealous one, the cocky one, the broken one, the focused one, the angry one, the happy one, the courageous one, the sleepy one. I know them all by heart. I know his face, his body language, his emotions, his turn ons, his weak points, his ticklish spots, his favorites, his dislikes.

I know how strong he is.

I know how determined he can be.

I know how nothing stops him from achieving his goal.

And I know he won't leave me behind, no matter what happens.

* * *

Alright. So, this was originally something I wrote a LONG LONG time ago and was intending to make into an extremely intricate multi-chaptered fic. That day may still come, however, this by itself is a nice little "what if" and an inside peek on the Sora and Riku dynamic without Kairi (I have NOTHING against Kairi at all).

In truth, I don't really know how I would continue this. It's not a bad plot, in theory, but really... I kind of wanted to keep most traces of Kingdom Hearts' adventure out of it. Like, gummi ships and magic. I did want to keep the worlds in, but realized lately that... um, if they're sailing on the raft, they're definitely not getting to any of the Disney worlds. Heh. I could come up with something else... I have a few ideas in mind, but until I get a stronger, more solid reasoning and storyline... this is gonna stay as it is.

Thanks for clicking and reading. If you have criticism (constructive, mind you), it would be lovely to hear.

I have several KH ideas floating around, just waiting for me to actually flesh 'em out. I think a beta-reader would be a lovely idea... at least, if only to have someone to kick my ass in gear, considering I've never finished a real multi-chaptered story before. -face desk- Email me, private message me, whatever.

Thanks guys,

**incessant insanity**


End file.
